Many portable devices, for example mobile telephones, are equipped with a display such as a glass or plastic display window for providing information to the user. Furthermore such display windows are now commonly used as touch sensitive inputs. In some cases the apparatus can provide a visual feedback and audible feedback when recording a touch input. In some further devices the audible feedback is augmented with a vibrating motor used to provide a haptic feedback so the user knows that the device has accepted the input.
Social media, such as implemented by Facebook, Twitter and others allows a user to provide or view a written status update or some other user generated content such as image, video or audio content.
Pure audio feedback has the disadvantage that it is audible by people around you and therefore able to distract or cause a nuisance especially on public transport.